fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolores-Day Crocker
Dolores-Day Crocker is the mother of Mr. Crocker. Character Dolores-Day Crocker is a kind old woman who lives in a decrepit old house with her son, Denzel. During his childhood, Dolores-Day worked several jobs including working at an 8-track tape company (which presumably went out of business), and cleaning lockers at a roller disco. She left her son under the neglect care of a mean babysitter named Vic, and ignored his accomplishments, causing him to become miserable and receive fairy godparents (Cosmo and Wanda to be precise). In the present, she still resides with her son in the same home, and is apparently searching for a husband on internet dating sites. Like her son Denzel, here ears are lowered onto her neck. Description Her face and head shape is identical to Denzel's, except for eyelashes on top of her glasses and is shorter and stockier with large white poofy hair. She was married to Ricky in "The Odd Couple", because Ricky thought she a beauty queen millionaire. However, they do not appear to be married in later episodes (this suggests he divorced from her at some point after he found out what she does with her money). She thinks her son is insane because of his belief in fairies and seems eager for him to marry and leave the house. Dolores also used to be hip. She is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui (who also portrays her son). In the 1970's she was much taller, had dark black hair, and wore Tootie-shaped glasses. Background In her debut appearance, her son Denzel was busy devising another scheme to reveal Timmy Turner's fairies to everyone ("Information Stupor Highway"), but his mother kept interrupting and making him wear a red dress. In the end, Timmy uploads a picture of Denzel in the dress to everyone on Earth. As her son is dragged by authorities, she cries trying to figure out where did she go wrong. She was also seen at the end of the episode "The Odd Couple". Timmy Turner was trying to get Ricky, an evil teen he had wished up to date Vicky, to break up with Vicky by finding him someone even richer. Timmy and Wanda created a falsified profile for Ricky on an internet dating site, and one of the replies was for a beautiful young looking rich prom queen named Dolores-Day. Ricky himself saw the potential spouse, and eagerly had himself digitally married. When his new wife arrived to pick him up however, she revealed herself to be Mr. Crocker's mother, and that she had spent all of her wealth on blood transfusions and prune juice (she even revealed he now has a new step-son). This is the last appearance of Ricky, and their marriage is not referenced in later episodes (it is implied Ricky found a way to divorce from her at some point after the episode). Future life Although she is not seen, Crocker's mother appears in the live action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" when she yells at Crocker while he is negotiating a meet up with Hugh J. Magnate, the main villain of the film. She is only heard on the other end of the phone. This means that despite her elderly age in the cartoon, she lives for another thirteen years. See also *Crocker family *Denzel Crocker *Information Stupor Highway *The Odd Couple *Bad Heir Day *Crock Talk Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Crocker family Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Human Category:Monsters Category:Historical Category:Allies Category:Character main pages Category:Season 2 Category:Families